Dream's Nightmare
by Officially a Psychopath
Summary: Dream Catcher called Catcher is a Nightmare Scythe who has just enrolled to the DWMA. Her first friend is Soul, and her new partner is Hiroki. Catcher will soon realize she plays a BIG part in the horrors about to play out. Who knew that someone made up of Dreams could be plagued by so many Nightmares? Some OCxOC invovled. EDITING COMPLETE
1. Introduction Party

**A/N Yay! My first Soul Eater fanfic I'm soo excited! :D Bold is for author notes and emphasis. _Italics is for thoughts and flashbacks/prologues._ Not gonna bother with anymore talking now so on with the story! Oh yeah, the story starts at the party where Soul and Maka first meet.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

Chapter 1: To the Party!

Prologue: _My name is Dream Catcher. I prefer to be called Catcher; for my own reasons of course. I am a weapon, a Nightmare Scythe to be exact. I just joined the DWMA, and today, Lord Death has thrown a party to have fun, and so that weapons and meisters that don't yet have partners can find one another. Right now is when I meet my best friend and my meister._

**Catcher's POV**

I walked through the large door into the ballroom where the party was being held. I had been told it was a formal party, so I was wearing a blue green dress down to my knees. I didn't know what shoes to wear, and I almost went in my everyday sneakers.

I had ended up wearing some tan flats. Now I was walking around talking to some people, trying to find someone that would make a good scythe meister for me.

After thirty minutes of failed attempts, I got some food on a paper plate and leaned against a wall to eat where there wasn't a lot of people. I stared out into the crowd, looking at all of the academy students.

I couldn't see anyone ideal at the moment, and ate the rest of my food absent mindedly. I saw a black grand piano in one corner of the room. A boy with snow white hair, wearing a black tuxedo with gray vertical stripes, sitting at the piano bench, but not playing anything.

I got up and threw my plate away before walking over to him. I tapped his shoulder. He turned so I could see his face for the first time.

He had red eyes, and shark like teeth. Some of his white hair hung in his face. "Yeah?" he said looking up at me expectantly.

"Do you play the piano?" I asked out of curiosity.

"I do. Why?"

"Just asking. I play piano too." I smiled. "And you look cool. Do you think we could be friends?"

He smirked. "Sure. That's cool. Are you a meister?"

"No," I answered. "I'm a weapon. A Nightmare Scythe. My name is Catcher."

"I'm a Demon Scythe. Name's Soul Eater. Call me Soul."

_'That's cool we're both scythes!' _"So do you not have a meister yet either?" I asked. I was glad I had found my first friend since I had moved to Death City.

"Nope. No meister." he said coolly.

"Alright. Well good luck! See you later!" I waved good bye as I walked away, going to continue my search for a scythe meister. I could feel Soul's eyes watch me as I left.

I headed straight back into the thick of the crowd, my determination renewed. I pushed my way past all the people, soon finding myself in a small opening.

I felt someone tap me and turned around to find a kind looking boy. "Hey there. I'm Hiroki, a scythe meister."

My lucky day. Hiroki had shiny black hair that hung slightly in his eyes. He wore glasses, and his eyes were a dark blue, like that of the evening sky.

"Really? That's great! I'm a Nightmare Scythe. My name is Catcher." I smiled, extending one of my hands, keeping the other behind my back. I was used to holding out my right hand since most people were right handed. I was left.

"So we're partners?" Hiroki asked.

"Absolutely." I said still smiling. I wonder how Soul's doing...

**Soul's POV**

Catcher walked away. She had short dirty blond hair that was nearly black at the roots, getting lighter the lower it was. It went down to her shoulders. Catcher had pretty eyes, a violet/lavender shade. She had said good luck to me when she left.

A few minutes later another girl walked up to me. She was wearing a mango colored dress. Her hair was down, curling slightly at the ends. She had big emerald eyes. "What's up?" I asked.

"I'm Maka Albarn. A scythe meister. I heard you talking to that other girl. Would you like to be partners?"

"Hmph." I turned around, facing the white piano keys. "This is who I am." I began to play an eerie song, with all my emotions and thoughts poured into it.

When I was done, I sighed and turned around back to Maka, who was still standing there smiling. "I like it." she said happily, "I don't really get it, but it was interesting."

I paused, then held out my hand. "Cool." I said as we shook hands and I smiled my sharp toothed grin. _'Looks like I just found my partner.'_

**A/N I did my best here so PLEASE tell me your thoughts!**

**Catcher: I thought you did pretty good! :)**

**Jawzy (that's me!): Yeah but you're a part of my mind!**

**Soul: So?**

**Hiroki: I'm with Soul. Catcher is my partner thanks to you and we all agree you did great.**

**Jawzy: Aww... (tears up) You guys are awesome!**

**Random jerk: Hey no fair! You made those characters up! You're only complimenting yourself!**

**Maka: Maka... CHOP!**

**Random jerk: *dies***

**Jawzy: You show him Maka!**

**Next chapter! The students begin school life! Meeting new friends?**

**Maka: Read it! Or I'll take your soul!**

**Until next time  
**

**~Jawzy  
**


	2. First Day

******A/N Alright! Finally chapter 2 is here! Thanks to Pamzii for following!**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. I DO own any OCs, the plot, and my awesomeness. ;)**

******I don't think I ever described what Hiroki looked like... My bad. Well:**

******Hiroki has short black hair that hangs in his eyes some, wears glasses, and has shining crystal blue eyes. His skin is a fair tan color.**

******Catcher's POV**

I aroused myself from sleep. I peeled my eyelids open and lay in bed looking around my room. After Hiroki and I had left the party, we went to his house so he could get a few things of his, pajamas, toothbrush, extra clothes, stuff like that.

It was late so his family was already asleep. After that we went back to my house where I lived alone. There were two bedrooms, one bathroom, a living room, a kitchen, a garage, and an attic.

There wasn't a bed in the other bedroom, but I had two beds in my room, so Hiroki slept in the extra bed next to mine. I looked over at his bed (mine is taller than his). He was still sleeping.

I got out of bed and checked the time on my phone. It was only 6:05 so I had at least an hour to get ready. I had taken a shower the previous night so I proceeded with getting dressed before waking Hiroki up.

I shook his foot and told him to wake up, then I walked around the room grabbing a few things here and there to take with me, putting them in a shoulder bag. While I was doing this, Hiroki began to stir, and finally sat up. "Good morning." Hiroki pulled on his glasses and rubbed his hair.

"Morning." I say back. "C'mon get dressed. You wanna eat breakfast don't ya?" I walked out of the room to make breakfast. Hiroki was out and dressed in five or six minutes. "Is there anything you're allergic to that I should know about before I start cooking?"

"Nah it's fine." Hiroki replies and sits quietly at the table. Occasionally I ask him to get something for me, like a whisk or the milk. I smiled as I put bread in the toaster while the eggs cooked.

It was quiet for the next few minutes, and the only sound was the sizzling of eggs being fried. When they were done, I scooped them onto two plates. The toaster dinged and I buttered the toast. We both had two slices each.

I set his plate in front of him and got some forks for us. "What no bacon?" Hiroki jokes and I laugh a little at his sarcasm. After breakfast, we walk to school since neither of us have a car yet.

On the way, an orange motorcycle drove by us, and on it was Soul and a girl with pigtails clung to him. She didn't seem to enjoy motorcycles. I can't really blame her though, neither of them were wearing helmets afterall.

I smiled, since I was glad that Soul had found himself a meister. As we were walking up the long and tedious steps of the DWMA, there was some sort of shouting coming from somewhere near the roof.

I couldn't tell what he was saying, but I knew with a mouth as loud as that, I would definitely be able to see whoever it was later. Hiroki grabbed my hand and pulled me the rest of the way into the school.

******Tsubaki's POV**

Some boy was yelling at the students below him, he was on top of one of those red spikes that protrude from Shibusen. ******(DWMA for those who don't know what they call it in the manga) **By the time he was done shouting about his greatness, everyone had already left, either being annoyed or uninterested.

I slowly brought up my hands and began clapping. The boy jumped down, landing in front of me a few feet away.

"Wow, that was amazing." I say and smile.

"You're the first to realize my talent. Good for you. What's your name?" This boy has blue hair spiking around his head like a star.

"Tsubaki. I'm a weapon."

"I AM THE GREATEST ASSASSIN BLACK STAR! A meister." I smile at his attitude.

"Congratulations Tsubaki! You qualify to be the weapon of the all powerful Black Star! Will you except?" He points at me with a big grin on his face.

"Yes I except. I'd really like that."

"Well come on then." He waved his hand and started walking inside. I jogged to catch up to him and walked beside him through the doors of the DWMA. '___I think I'm gonna like it here._'

******Catcher's POV**

The students gathered in the gymnasium. Hiroki and I pushed through the crowd, but eventually I lost sight of him. He saw I wasn't right behind or beside him and he turned to come get me, but then more people got in the way.

___'Great. Just great. I suppose I'll have to meet up with Hiroki later then.' _Another five minutes passed, and I felt a tap on my shoulder. I expected to see Hiroki, but when I turned around I saw Soul, with his meister of course.

"Hi Soul." I smiled warmly at him and looked at his meister, taking in what she looked like and what she was wearing.

She had ash blond hair in pigtails and emerald green eyes. She had on a black coat, a yellow sweater vest, a green striped tie, a red and black plaid skirt, white gloves, and black combat boots with white buckles.

I was wearing blue jeans (my usual) and a Death City t-shirt.

"Oh hey this is Maka. Maka this is Catcher." Soul gestured toward me. "Hi it's nice to meet you Catcher." Maka smiled and held out her hand.

I looked at it, then shook it smiling. "Right. Same here." My hand fell back down to my side and a conversation between me and Soul took up.

Maka though, kept staring at me, as if she were looking into my soul, which is kinda creepy. So I asked her, "Um, why do keep looking at me like that?"

"Oh? Sorry, I was practicing my soul perception ability." ___'Oh so I guess she _was ___looking at my soul.' _In that case, Maka and I had something in common sort of.

In the way Maka had soul perception, I had dream perception. By any physical contact, I can tell what dreams that person will have that night. That's why I hesitate when it comes to things like shaking hands or anything like that. Maka wasn't going to have any dreams tonight, so it wasn't awkward for me.

___'I guess this is why my name is Dream Catcher. So cliche.' _"So what happened yesterday? Did you find a meister?" Soul asked me.

"Well yeah, but I kinda lost him in the crowd..."

"That's alright. We can meet him later."

"So have you to found a place together yet?" I ask both Soul and Maka.

Soul frowned and Maka looked frustrated. "Well," Soul started, "Maka's dad just so happens to be a Death Scythe here at the DWMA and is kinda overprotective. So it's a work in progress. We were gonna go to my two person apartment. What about you?"

"After the party, we went over to his house so he could grab a few things for the night, then we went to my house to get settled. We were both really tired. We're going back to his place today after school; I'm going to help him finish packing and stuff."

"Where did he sleep?" Maka asked cautiously, as if suspicious we did something together.

"I have two beds in my room. Just an extra, I'm going to move it into the other room today."

"So Catcher you live alone?" Soul asks.

"Well not anymore I guess huh. But yeah when I moved to Death City I was alone."

"How come?"

"It doesn't matter." I said non-chalantly.

There was a bumping sound on a microphone and Lord Death was asking for everyone's attention. We turned toward him and waited for him to speak.

"Hi hi!~ Hello new students!~ Welcome to Death Weapon Meister Academy!" Lord Death waved and stepped away from the mic. '___That was short.._'

Another man with dark skin stepped up and took the mic___._******(this is before Sid is a zombie) **"Hello, I'm Sid. I will continue by introducing the staff of the DWMA and then you will all get your schedules. I am a teacher here at the DWMA. This is Nygus, the school nurse.

Nygus said hi and explained a few things about the infirmary. The mic continued down a few more people who also introduced themselves as teachers. There was Miss Marie, who was also a Death Scythe, and Professor Stein.

Next, a man in a black suit, red hair, and turquoise eyes took the mic. "Hello, I am a Death Scythe, Lord Death's personal weapon. My name is Spirit Albarn, and if ___anyone _touches my Maka without permission, I ___will _kill you!"

Maka face palmed. Soul looked amused. Most students looked confused since they didn't know who Maka was. For her sake I hope they don't find out.

"Maka, papa loves you." With that Spirit backed away from the mic, leaving the crowd in complete silence. Sid took the mic back up to give directions.

"Um, alright then. Well, you will now be directed to get your schedules. Meisters and weapons with partners go see Stein. Meisters and weapons who do not have partners please see Marie."

Everyone started moving and it once again became noisy. Soul and Maka walked ahead of me as we went and got in line to get our schedules from Stein.

From where I could see, the partners were going up in pairs to get their schedules together. ___'Crap. That's right. Meister and weapon partners get the same classes together.'_

I looked around, but still didn't see Hiroki. Maka and Soul stepped up, got their schedules and walked away. I gulped and walked up to Stein.

He looked at me and sighed, "If you don't have a partner you need to go see Miss Marie."

"No I have a partner it's just-"

"Catcher!" I swiveled around to see Hiroki running towards me. "There you are."

"Are you her meister?" Stein points at Hiroki. "Yes sir." He nodded.

"Alright then, here you two go." Professor Stein handed us our schedules and we stepped out of line to look them over. As we were walking I reached out and grabbed one of Hiroki's fingers.

I wanted to hold onto him so I wouldn't lose him in the crowd again. I spot Maka and Soul a little ways away and tug Hiroki in that direction. I tell him on the way over, "Hiroki these are some friends of mine. I want you to meet them." I smiled.

"Soul! Maka!" Said people stop their conversation to look at me, then they both smile. ******(technically Soul is smirking. As always.) **I walk up to them pulling Hiroki lightly.

"Ah, is this your meister?" Soul asks looking over at Hiroki, still smirking.

"Yup. Soul, Maka, this is Hiroki. Hiroki, this is Soul and his meister Maka." I gestured to them when I said their names. Maka holds out her hand to Hiroki and he shakes it. "Nice to meet you." she says and Hiroki says likewise.

Hiroki asks, "Maka... Was it you that that guy up on stage was talking about?"

Maka groaned. "Ugh. Yes, you've just seen my idiot father."

Hiroki laughed. "I'm sorry. I kinda feel bad for you."

"Doesn't everyone?" Maka says sarcastically, earning more laughs from Hiroki.

They continue to talk about meister stuff like soul perception. Soul and I talked as well. Although I noticed that neither of us mentioned anything about our lives back home whereas Maka and Hiroki did. So I decided to pry a little.

"So Soul, where did you learn to play piano?"

He doesn't speak for a moment, then says, "At home. When I was little. You said you knew the piano as well. Where did you learn?"

"Yeah well I don't know as many piano songs, but I also play saxophone. I've been wanting to learn drums too but back home they wouldn't let me. I'll probably be able to here." I smile.

"How come your family wouldn't let you play drums?" Soul asks curious.

"O-Our family favors more of uh, jazz type of music. Not rock or anything like that." I give off a sad smile thinking about it.

"Yeah same here. My family's the classical type." I look back up at Soul and see him smirking at me, and I smile a toothy grin.

I'm about to say something else when all the students are directed to go to class. I'm lucky that we all have the same classes together. As the four of us walk in I'm suddenly hit in the face and fall over.

I hear Soul say "Man, not cool." I get up angrily, my friends and meister looking at me in shock. "What the hell?! Who threw that?!" Then I see the same kid from before, the one that was yelling earlier.

He has spiky blue hair and green eyes. He's wearing a black and silver assassins outfit. There's a star tattoo on his right shoulder. Right now he's standing on someone's desk screaming things like "IT IS I, BLACK STAR, THE GREATEST ASSASSIN EVER!" and "YOUR GOD HAS ARRIVED! BOW BEFORE ME!"

A tall girl with long black hair pulled into a ponytail and kind violet blue eyes comes running over to me and frantically apologizes. "I'm really sorry! He's kinda out of control, you know? Did he hit your face? I don't see a bruise..."

I walk right past the girl and up to Black Star where he is standing on the desk, laughing obnoxiously. I jump up, twist in the air and kick him in the head, effectively knocking him off the desk and onto the floor.

"Black Star!" The girl from before yells, but doesn't have time to help up her meister since he jumped up again pretty fast.

"You got up pretty fast after that faceplant." I was inwardly laughing, but trying to keep a stern face on.

He yelled just as loud as he had before, "What'd you do that for!?"

"You threw a freaking ******(I'll leave what he threw at her to your imagination) **at my head!"

I stalked back over to my friends, who were now waiting at some desks, all the while ignoring the shouts that were now directed at me coming from the egotistical maniac while the girl restrained him. Hiroki and I sat together at a desk and Soul and Maka sat in the row in front of us.

I zoned out the very second Stein rolled in through the door on his swivel chair. And I didn't snap out of it until he clapped and students started walking out.

"Is class over?" I ask and look up at Hiroki who was standing up waiting for me. "We're going outside so that all the partners can have time to adjust their soul wavelengths to each other." He replied.

"Oh okay. Let's go!" I exclaimed happily while grabbing Hiroki's hand and dragged him out the door. Outside we were met with students from several classes. Partners were doing physical exercises and activities while some were sitting on the grass in front of each other or walking, trying to get to know one another better.

"Well, what do you want to do first?" I ask Hiroki, who is looking around. "Ok, how about we do the talking part first, then we do some of the physical exercises?"

"Sounds good to me." I plop down on the grass and Hiroki sits in front of me.

"Alright, first let's start with how old we are and things like that." Hiroki says.

"Mmkay. I am 14 years old, my birthday is December 17th. I am a middle child with a younger brother and older sister. I found out I was a weapon when I was 12, and have never fully transformed before."

Hiroki nods and says, "Great. So what were your siblings names? And I didn't know you've never fully transformed before."

"Yeah well I haven't. Anyways, my sister's name is Sanage 19 and my brother's name is Akai age 8." I paused, then said, "Your turn."

"I am also 14, although I am a little older than you since I was born July 21st. I have one brother, age 16, and his name is Leon."

We continued to ask eachother questions. "What do you like to do? What are your likes and dislikes?"

So I said, "I like to draw, read, listen to music, _play_music, watch T.V., and be with friends. What do _you_like to do?"

Hiroki put his had on his chin while he pondered the question, and I laughed a little, which caused him to look back at me.

"Hm? What is it?" he asked.

"Eh? It's, uh, nothing really," I chuckled. "Just that when you do that you look funny. " I smiled.

"Do what? Grab my chin?" Hiroki holds his chin again and watches me.

I nodded my confirmation and asked again, "What do you like to do?"

"I like to make you laugh." He smiled at me, and for some reason my cheeks get hot and I chuckled.

******Hiroki's POV**

I saw Catcher blush and smiled. I continued talking however because I was starting to feel a little embarrassed about saying that.

"I also like to read, watch T.V., and before I came to Death City, I liked to surf."

"Oh really, surf?" I saw Catcher's lavender eyes light up with excitement. "Did you live in California?"

"No," I answer, "I actually lived in Florida until two years ago."

"Wow, I've always wanted to go surfing! If we go to the beach will you promise to teach me how to surf? Pleeeeaaasse?" Catcher held her hands together and looked at me with pleading eyes.

I laughed and then grinned looking back at her. "Sure. How about during Summer?"

Catcher nodded happily. Then I said, "Oh yeah I almost forgot. I like to dance as well. Although I haven't danced in a while..."

"What kind of dances Hiroki?" Catcher leaned closer, her eyes brimming with curiosity.

"Mostly freestyle. But I have done formal dances before."

"That's cool. I don't like formal dances as much though." Catcher's nose wrinkled slightly in distaste.

"How come?" I ask.

"It's just.. It doesn't matter."

Seeing as she didn't want to talk about it I stood up and held out my hand to her. "You wanna try some of the physical exercises now?"

Catcher looked up at me, then my hand, which she gracefully took and hoisted herself up. Catcher began stretching her muscles and I waited patiently.

I could hear yelling which I made out to be Black Star who was currently trying to get into Stein's advanced class before he did any of the other exercises.

I laughed lightly, and then came to attention as I heard a satisfying crack and a content sigh. I look back and saw Catcher rolling her neck. "Alright what would you like to do first?" she asks.

"Let's go see what Sid is doing."

Catcher knits her hands behind her neck and lets me lead. Over in the group I see Maka and Soul and ask them what they've been doing.

Maka answers, "Regular exercises. It's pretty much P.E. Physical training."

"Alright, well," I look over at Catcher, who looks very nonchalant and seems to be staring off into space. "I guess we'll stay here with you guys for a bit. Catcher c'mon."

Catcher snaps out of her daydream and looks toward me, then follows me to a clear spot. I look to see what the others are doing and follow suit. They're all like Maka said, regular exercises. Like sit-ups, push-ups, etc. etc.

There was one however, where we had to help eachother climb a tree with one hand behind our backs. Which was slightly difficult, but we managed.

Both Catcher and I excelled in the exercise where we had to dodge random items being thrown at us. Catcher was laughing a lot when Maka and Soul did this exercise because while Maka was narrowly avoiding the items with full concentration, Soul kept getting hit, all the while cursing or shouting every time he was struck.

I also had to admit it was funny when Maka started scolding Soul for not trying harder. "Ah shut up Catcher." Soul grumbled as Catcher laughed hysterically on the ground.

"I'm..haha..trying.." Catcher clamped her hand over her mouth and nose, which quieted her laughter. Soul thwacked her on the head lightly in annoyance and Catcher put on a pouty face. "Ah Soul you meanie." She said in mock pain. She smiled, which quickly turned into an evil grin as she tripped Soul. Then she pranced away, leaving Soul staring after her.

"Let's head over to Ms. Marie's class now." Maka says.

Over at Ms. Marie's, there are relay races and teamwork games. All of which Soul described as "childish" and "uncool."

******OK I'm gonna skip to the last relay thingie they do :P**

Finally, we go to the last relay, a three-legged race.

"A three-legged race? So uncool." Soul complained while Maka was using the blue masking tape to stick their legs together. Maka seemed slightly uncomfortable with the closeness.

Maka passed the tape to us and I handed it to Catcher. She put her leg next to mine, leaving no space inbetween, then bent down and wrapped the tape around our legs. She stood up and passed the tape down to the next set of people.

She leaned on my shoulder for support and said, "I agree with Soul. What's with all these trust games and stuff? I mean is it really necessary? I already trust ___my _partner."

"I know but we need to adjust our souls quickly. We're going to be tested tomorrow on whether we can resonate and if not, we'll be assigned new partners with whom we ___can _resonate." I saw Catcher frown at this.

Then Catcher's eyes flickered to Maka and she asked, "Maka are you okay? You seem a bit unnerved." her voice wrought with concern for her friend.

"Uh, I.. I'm fine." Maka put on a smile that I could tell was fake. Looking at Catcher I could tell she knew it was fake as well, but Catcher pretended not to notice for Maka's sake.

"Alright then. C'mon it's about to start." Catcher gave a smile to Maka and directed her attention ahead of us. I felt her arm wrap around my shoulder and then she whispered in my ear, "Put your arm around me. Trust me, it helps with balance."

I nodded and put my arm around her shoulders. I immediately felt the difference; balance wasn't so hard to keep anymore, now we just had to worry about speed.

I asked her what foot she wanted to start on, inner or outer foot. She decided on outer. Marie blew the whistle, and we took off.

Maka and Soul were doing pretty well, that is, until their tape ripped and they started arguing over whose fault it was before walking off to the sidelines to chat.

As for me and Catcher, we made it close enough. Catcher tripped and gripped onto me, which made me lose balance too, and we fell over. Meaning: I fell on top of Catcher. Kinda awkward.

******Catcher's POV**

As soon as I tripped I knew I was in for it. I hit the ground, landing on my back, then felt Hiroki fall on top of me and got the wind knocked out of me.

He shifted and I heard tape ripping before he got up and kneeled beside me. "Are you alright?"

I cracked an eye open and saw he looked really concerned, and was that... blushing I saw? I closed my eyes again and groaned in response. He put his arm behind my back and lifted me up so I was in a sitting position.

Then I felt it. Remember how I said I could tell what kind of dream you were having? Well, Hiroki was going to have a 'romance dream' tonight. I felt my cheeks grow hot and realized I was staring right at Hiroki.

I saw he was blushing too, so it wasn't my imagination. '_Oh no flipping way. Does he have a _crush _on me?____ That can't be! He's my meister!_' I screamed in my head. And there was no way I could feel the same way right? Absolutely not! I won't accept it!

I coughed, still trying to regain my breath. My chest hurt really bad from the impact. "Would you.. h-help me stand up?" I winced as speaking took more air from my lungs.

He pulled me up and I put my arms around his neck as we walked and he set me down at the the base of a tree and I leaned against it.

Once I had caught my breath, Hiroki asked if I was alright.

"I'm fine." I stated. "You?"

Being sarcastic, he said, "Of course, I had a cushion." He smiled with teasing in his eyes.

"Ha ha. Very funny." I replied, lightly punching him on the arm.

"..Um Catcher... I'm sorry about... well, falling on you." _Falling _for_ you._

"Meh. It wasn't so bad. I'm fine now." I shrugged.

* * *

******Jawzy: So what you think? :3**

******SC: I think you're insane.**

******Jawzy: So you liked it! Great! :D**

******SC: ...**

******Jawzy: Alright! 4,515 words! :DD Chapter 3 will be up as soon as possible!**

******Soul: Join us for the-**

******Patty: Next chapter of-**

******Catcher: Dream's Nightmare!**

******Black Star: Hey how come I didn't get to say anything?!**

******Jawzy: Because you're annoying and I say so. You can be in the next one.**

******Maka: Next chapter! Hiroki has a crush? Read it, or I'll take your soul!**

******Soul: And I'll eat it! *********slurps***********


	3. Note about poll

Hey there! Sorry about this ^^; It's not a chapter.

I want the people to see this to go to my profile page and see a poll about what story I should update first. As in, I'm a little busy with ideas and want you guys to vote which one I should work on first. But don't worry, I _will_ update all of them, just the one with the most votes will get updated first and so on from there.

You are allowed to vote twice. Please hurry! ^^

Also, this note will be taken down when the poll closes.

Thank you for your patience,

~Jawzy


End file.
